Shinzou
by Nakigoe
Summary: a HitsuKarin fic. AU and a little OOC, AND OC. Karin is forced to go to Paris with her father for some "quality time", but once she meets a certain white haired boy her plans for a less complicated time takes a 180.
1. First Glance

**Hey everybody! I have finally started my story debut! So i hope you give it a chance!**

"Geez dad will you hurry it up!" Karin shouted practically a yard away, " We're going to miss our flight (not that that's a bad thing)!" Karin and her father, Isshin, were sent away by her siblings to spend some "quality time" together ( mostly Yuzu plan, sponsored by Ichigo)…….. _in Paris._ I mean what the hell?! And sending her……_there_……. Was gonna make her like spending time with _him_?! As if her life needed any more stupidity. It's not that she despised her father; it's just that everything he did would most likely embarrass her (if you know what I mean).

"3 minutes to go before they board." Karin said as her father finally caught up to her.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go, at a reasonable pace please." Her father said.

"Please, your just walking slow." She said. And as if any pace made a difference. No matter what she would do to avoid this, it would always backfire. Her father had some kind of luck that made thing go in the wrong direction for her. And as expected they made it on time.

The flight there wouldn't be so bad though. Her seat was A36, and her dads was K48, so he wouldn't even be in sight distance, being that the plane was practically half the size of the terminal. She took her seat waiting for the plane to take flight. Then a boy about her age and size came and took the seat next to her. He had white hair and (very stunning) teal eyes. Then he extended his hand to her.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, pleased to meet you." It made sense. If we're gonna be sitting next to each other for the next 10 hours, better get acquainted now than later.

"Kurosaki Karin, likewise," she said.

Then the flight attendant gave the same safety speech she heard every time she got on a plane, and then they were off. Karin just hoped everything would work out alright for her "vacation".

**Short I know, but ill post the second chapter in a flash. **


	2. Getting There

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the first. Im glad I got it her so fast. So enjoy!**

Spending time with Hitsugaya wasn't so bad. It fact it was almost enjoyable because he was as much of a tennis fanatic as she was.

"Oh. So you play tennis." He said.

"Yup. And pretty good too, or so I hear."

"So what kind of racket do you use?" he asked

"Wilson K- six two 100. I actually have two more, but it's my favorite. I won two school tournaments with that one. And you?" Karin replied.

"Babolat Pure Drive 107."

"Oh? That's nice. Was it expensive?" she asked.

"No not really. When I got it, it was on sale for about 190" he said coolly. Karin was amazed. _So people have 200 dollars just lying around?_ She thought. And so that conversation ended.

"So what are you gonna be doing in Paris?" Karin asked. He looked like he wasn't going to answer but the he said,

"I'm kinda going with someone who wanted to visit Europe." He replied.

"Stuck with your parent too?"

"Sort of," he said. He had an almost exasperated look on his face. I wondered if he had as much of a hard time as I did.

So the hours went by. I mostly slept through the whole thing, with the occasional talks with Hitsugaya. To be honest, at first glance the guy kinda freaked me out, what with the white hair and green eyes, but he was pretty cool.

So the flight was totally dad free. When the plane landed and we were finally able to move around, I went to get my luggage only……..I couldn't reach. Dammit! This was one of those times were I wished I wasn't only 5'2. And why the hell did the ceiling in this place have to be so high anyway?! Sure it was first class, but come on. Then out of nowhere Hitsugaya leaned behind me and got it for me. I never noticed, but he was about a half foot taller than me. He was also pretty built, but why I noticed that I don't know.

"Here." He said.

"Oh, uh. Thanks." I said, my face feeling hot. I was glad that he was behind me so he couldn't see me blush. Geez, girl hormones.

Since I was so far ahead of my dad I had to wait for him at the gate. I expected for Hitsugaya to leave, but he stayed. He looked at my confused expression and said,

"Have to wait for her."

So we had a little time left. I sighed. _What?! Why am I so relieved?_ I thought. Then the silence got awkward. I could see he was as uncomfortable as I was. I couldn't think of anything to start a conversation. What should I talk about? Maybe some small talk? I opened my mouth to say something but then he said, "Oh. There she is."

Then I saw a woman and then………my dad? Holy crap I think he noticed me, and so did the woman. They came running at full speed and my first impulse was to run for it, but before I could even move I was caught in a bone crushing hug.

"Karin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!! That was probably the most miserable 10 hours of my life! 3"

"Hitsu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!! I missed you soooooooooo much!!XD"

If you were a normal bystander you would have thought these two were separated at birth. No wonder he had such an expression on the plane. "Ugh. Matsumoto! Get off me!!" Poor Hitsugaya had no escape from that woman's arms. And neither did I. After many kicks and yells we finally pried the two off, but that didn't mean they stopped being annoying.

"So who's this girl Hitsu-chan?" Matsumoto said with a smile.

"The girl I sat with on the plane. Her names Kurosaki Karin" he said with annoyed look on his face.

"Awwwwwww! You look so cute when you're annoyed. Nice to meet you, Karin-chan, if it's ok to call you that." She said.

"Oh no it's ok. Nice to meet you too." I said.

"She's my sister-in-law" Hitsugaya explained.

"So you sat with a boy the whole flight! I hope you didn't do anything" my dad said teasingly. I wondered where he had been the whole time. I gave him a light punch like I always did when he said something that pissed me off.

"Of course not!" I said.

"It's true. She pretty much slept the whole time." Hitsugaya said smiling.

"Hmph. Urusai." I replied. The only reason I didn't send him flying too was because he looked so cool when he smiled.

We had made it outside and it was time to say goodbye. Before Hitsugaya got on the bus he turned his head and said,

"So maybe we'll see each other?" All I could do was shrug and say, "Maybe" And he gave me a smile and went inside the bus. I smiled and waved at the friend I probably had the most in common with.

**Wait. It isn't over yet! I'll update it tomorrow, with the weekend and all, but after that it won't be so easy, what with _school_ and all...**

**SO PLZ REVIEW!! :D**


	3. Fate

**Finally finished! Today we are introducing a new character! and it's not Hinamori , don't worry (she comes later). we can all focus on Hitsugaya and Karin. So enjoy! XD**

It's been three days since I met him. I'll only be in Paris until Monday. My dad took us backpacking the other day, which was stupid cuz he couldn't even go a mile without complaining, so after that we just took a train all over France. So today, Wednesday, we're going sight seeing (ugh).

**7:30AM **

BEEP BEEP BEEP click... I sighed. The sun was just coming through the curtains in our suite. I looked around for dad, but he was no where to be seen, A note was stuck under the clock. It read:

Dear Karin,

I went for an early morning walk and thought since I was already out, you could just meet me at the Eiffel Tower. Here's a map of the place. Hope you don't get lost, hahaha!

Signed, your dad.

The first thing I thought was wtf? What does he mean "don't get lost"? Crazy dad.

I jumped out of bed and headed to my suitcase to get dressed. I braced myself for whatever was in there. _Of course_, I thought. All the thing in my case were new, bought by Yuzu expectantly. That was the last time she was ever going to let her twin pack her stuff. And where in the world did they get the money to afford all this? Poor Ichi-nii. She picked a nice light beige sweater and some sandblasted jeans. The sweater fit her perfectly, reaching half way down her thigh, hugged her curves in just the right way, but she kinda thought it was too girly and rolled up the sleeves. It made it just a little more tolerable.

The roads weren't so crowded which made it easier to find the park in front of the Eiffel tower that dad wanted to meet in. It didn't make it easier to ask people for directions, though. And to top it all off, she didn't even know a single French word. What was her dad thinking, letting her find her own way there? He knew she had no sense of direction.

Then she just thought of giving up her stupid search and went into a café to get some breakfast. She had already been wandering around for 30 minutes. Since it was such a nice day out she ate outside. Where was a person to talk to when you needed it? _Oh, there_ _I go again_, she thought. Karin would always think about Hitsugaya aimlessly if she was bored. It was kind of embarrassing, so she would try focusing on other random things, only because she had already figured out why she would think of him so much. Like the nice weather today, how delicious the food here was, how the hell she was gonna find her dad in this city, how good the fresh bread in the bakery across the street smelled, and how cute the white-haired guy at the counter was. Wait……. WTF?! HITSUGAYA?! She instantly got up to get a better view. Yup. It was definitely him, the same face, the same hair, the same gorgeous eyes, everything. Was fate playing some kind of fun prank on her? What were the odd that this would happen? Just when she missed talking to him.

Then he turned around to leave only he had noticed her too. The expression on his face couldn't have been more priceless.

"Karin?!" he said. It was so unbelievable, that I was hearing his voice right now that I couldn't even speak. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. He walked over.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ahaha, I kinda got lost….." I said. How stupid was that? I even had a map in my hands, and I got lost.

"So then where are you going?"

"The park next to the Eiffel tower. I need to pick up my dad" I said. I made it sound like he got lost first.

"Oh? Well that's where I'm heading too. It's pretty close to here, so I'll just lead you." He said. I paid the tab for the food, not at all feeling satisfied, but I could probably last for another 30 minutes.

"So what are you going to do in the park?" I asked.

"Meeting someone." He replied.

"Matsumoto?"

"Actually, someone else." He said with a smile. Then I wondered who he was meeting. _I guess I'll find out sooner or later_, I thought.

"So where is she?"

"Shopping." He said rolling his eyes. I could tell he was really happy to be busy right now.

The park was near there. It was pretty much turn left, turn right, turn left and your there. And I can't believe I missed finding _this_! There were cherry blossom tree everywhere, petals falling to the ground and making it look like it was raining flowers. The Eiffel tower was practically right at the end of the park, so in the background you could see it.

We sat down on a bench. I looked around.

"So do you see your dad anywhere?" he asked.

"No. How about you?"

"No, but she never had a thing for time so it's alright" he said. Oh, so the person he was meeting was a girl. I got a little jealous. _GROWL_ I put my hand on my stomach. Oh man, how embarrassing. Then Hitsugaya took out two pieces of bread.

"Want one?"

"Eh? Oh no I really couldn't"

"It's ok, I bought a lot anyway." Which seemed true enough so I ate it, and it was _delicious_. Like melt in your mouth good, and it was warm.

"Mmmmmmm, so good!" I said. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Shiro-niichan" someone yelled. I looked up and saw a really pretty woman. She had snow white hair just like Hitsugaya, and a hair style just like Mio from Desire Climax. Her eyes, though, were ruby colored. She wore a black and white striped sweater with withered and worn jeans (which wear probably on purpose) with a hole on the left knee. Well, at least I liked her style.

"Koyuki!" Hitsugaya said.

"Sorry for being late, Nii-chan. Did you wait long?" she said.

"No not really. I had company anyway" he said and pointed to me.

"Hi I'm Kurosaki Karin." I said and extended a hand. She shook it.

"Hitsugaya Koyuki, Toshiro's younger sister as you probably figured out. His real, blood related sister." She said. And here I was, being jealous of her sister! I am so silly. I can't believe I had that feeling in the first place. And she was the younger sister? But she was at least a foot and a half taller than Hitsugaya. She must've gotten the tall gene instead of him. All three of us started to walk out of the park and in the direction of the first district. I had the strangest feeling like I was forgetting something, but I brushed it off.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm only a year younger than Nii-chan, 14" she answered. Only a year and she was already taller than her older brother! I gave Hitsugaya a teasing nudge in the elbow. I also had a sly smile on my face.

"Urusai" he said annoyed. He obviously knew what I was trying to say. I laughed a little.

"So how old are you, Kurosaki-san?" she asked.

"15 and you can call me Karin" I said. Koyuki nodded.

"Karin-chan then." She said.

**Hitsugaya POV**

I don't know why but it feels like someone is watching me. I looked over and saw it was Koyuki, and she had a silly smile on her face. Like Matsumoto's smile when she knew something.

"What?" I whispered.

"You like Karin don't you?" she said with the same smile plastered on her face.

"What? Of course not!" I exclaimed, but she wasn't fooled.

"Oh but you do. You're blushing." Dammit. Nothing ever got passed this woman. "I saw you looking at her clothes in the park. You think she's cute, don't you?" she said with an accusing/teasing tone. I looked away because my blush deepened. Why were we having this conversation anyway? If she knew she didn't have to tell me.

"And you point is?" I said annoyed and trying to end this. She just shrugged and said "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure." I sighed. If she were Matsumoto I would have given her an earful, but I just love my sis too much. I brushed it off.

I knew where we going already. To Koyuki's condo in the first district.

**Back to Karin**

We finally stopped in front of a massively tall building. I marveled it. It was taller than any skyscraper that I'd ever seen. I actually had a Japanese theme to it. We went inside, and it was like I stepped into a Japanese mansion ((like the Katsumi-ooji manor in the bleach filler)). Koyuki greeted the man at the front desk and headed to the elevator. She took out a card and put it into a slit next to one. The elevator door opened.

She looked at me and said, "This is the only elevator that goes to the top floor."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I own the whole top floor. That's my condo" she replied. I couldn't resist having my mouth hang open. Hitsugaya laughed at my expression. Was the entire Hitsugaya family freakin rich or something?! Koyuki say my expression and explained.

"The condo was payment for designing the tower."

"Wait. You designed this whole beautiful tower?!" I said.

"Yeah. I'm kind of an architect, and thanks for the compliment." she said. What?! She was only 14 for peats sake.

"Don't dwell on it too much." Hitsugaya whispered.

"But how did she become an architect at this age?!" I whispered back.

He shrugged. "She has her ways." And the elevator reached the top floor. I was actually very curious as to what the condo looked like on the inside. She took out her house keys and unlocked the door. It was a lot different than the rest of the tower.

But unbelievably beautiful. When you opened the door you could hear chimes, which were attached to the door, and the first thing you would see was a huge colored window bordered with five normal windows, like the ones you see in a church, reaching from the ground all the way up to the ceiling ( the ceiling was, like what, 40 feet tall?). There were dark curtains next to it, and normal windows to the right wall on either side of the fire place, a TV above it. Then to the left were the spiral stairs and a mural behind it. There was no paint because obviously the window made enough colors. The furniture was kind of contemporary, but still fit in perfectly. The floors were, as I recognized, bamboo wood.

"Ahhhh. Good to be home." Koyuki said with a smile.

**Yay! This chapter was longer than the last (which I am so glad about) I always thought it would be cool if Hitsugaya had a sister, so I created Koyuki (name means child of snow). If you hate the idea then too bad because she's the third most important person next to Karin and Hitsugaya, but her career might be far fetched... Oh and FYI:**

**Hitsugaya: age 15, Third year junior high school**

**Karin: same**

**Koyuki: 14, second year **

**Just in case you didn't get that. PLZ REVIEW NOW!! **


	4. Some pleasant and unpleasent events

**Finally! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. It's an extra extra long chapter just for you guys! Thanx for all the great reviews, and I'm responding to them. I think this will be your fave chapter of all XD but before you read I'd like to say a few important things: **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather, who pasted away yesterday night. **

**And can anyone tell me how to get into a community? I'd like to join a Hitsukarin one so my story canbe a bit more famous. **

**And do you people want a lemon for the second series (yeah i plan on making a second)**

**So I'd like my questions answered on the reviews. sry for being clueless. **

**Enjoy!**

**Koyuki's POV **

"You can come in." I said to my two guests. Karin and Nii-chan looked around. Poor Karin-chan must be overwhelmed by the place. It did look nothing less than a church chapel, only more, how should I say it…..homey? Nii-chan led Karin to the kitchen, cooking lunch I assumed. Ever since I almost food poisoned dad, he cooks for me. I braced myself for something, expecting a tackle by my welcoming committee. But………nothing.

"Hmmmm must be out for a walk…." I said.

"Why? Do other people live here?" Karin said, over hearing what I had said.

"Actually, yes. The room up stairs is rented by a friend and my do-"but, as I expected, before I could finish, my not so little pet had jumped up from behind and knocked me to the floor. Geez, did Kurogane have to make such a scene even though I had guests?

Kurogane is a solid black German Sheppard (yes they do exist). I named him after one of the characters in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I am such a manga nerd…. Anyway, whenever I come home, no matter if it be 5 minutes or a month, he always greets me at the door in this way. I never punish him for it because I actually think it's cute, and it's always nice to know someone is waiting for you at home.

"So is Renji home, Kurogane?" I asked. He gave me a blank stare, which probably meant he wasn't.

"Hmph. Too bad, he's gonna miss lunch" I said.

"And what is with that silly smirk on your face?!" a voice all too familiar to me said. I turned and saw a red haired, monkey faced idiot with an all too pissed expression. I tried my best not to laugh.

I put on my best Nougami Neuro poker face and said, "What do you mean? It's not like I was going to starve you or anything." Renji just rolled his eyes.

"Right. Like you didn't purposely leave a long grocery list for me to get and try to start lunch early so I'd have to eat your leftovers." He said. All I did was put my hand on his shoulder, with a smile on my face, and shake my head, left to right, left to right. That did it. And that was it for my self control. I let out the tiniest snicker, and he gruffed an 'I knew it'. Hehehe.

"Stop your arguing and help us cook!" Toshiro yelled. Renji and I climbed up the stairs to the kitchen. My lovely cooking area had slate tile and dark wood cabinets, with a white concrete counter top. The back splash was a pretty glass tile. The first thing you say was our dining table under some light colored bamboo floors. You had to walk around it to get to the kitchen. Renji saw that my brother was here.

"So is it ok is I mess with him a little?" he asked with a sly smile. I grinned back.

"Hey, go crazy." I can't believe that I just gave the most annoying person I knew the permission to annoy my Nii-chan freely. Ah well, I brushed it off. Like they say, you will probably feel bad for making your brother upset, but only for 5 second. I helped Karin-chan chop the vegetables.

"You have a really pretty kitchen," she whispered. I couldn't wait to show her the rooms.

"Thanks" I whispered back. She glanced at Renji, obviously concluding he was the other resident.

"His name is Abarai Renji." I told her. She mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

We were making Hot Pot for lunch, as my sister told me. Strange, what kind of person eats hot pot in the middle of the day? I found some nice beef in the fridge. She walked in with Renji and the rest of the ingredients. I braced myself. If anything, Koyuki's friends were just as annoying as her, when they wanted to be.

"So who's your new girlfriend?' Renji started off. Here it comes.

"Karin Kurosaki and she is not my girlfriend." I sighed.

"Mm hm, you know the more you deny it the more I'll believe it" he said with a sarcastic tone. I wonder if Koyuki put him up to it. I turned around.

"I can't believe you have such an annoying person living here." I told her.

"Oh come on. He's my right hand man. If I were your younger brother he'd be my wing man, too." She said. I scowled at her.

"Renji, don't give my big brother a hard time!" she said, waving her finger at him. Then I knew they were in it together. Koyuki had never given me such a hard time with a girl before. What? Did she think I actually had a chance? Please, Karin and I had only just met three days ago! As if she sees me any more than a friend.

"Here is the rest of the ingredient's Nii-chan!" Koyuki said, interrupting my thoughts.

Now the Hot Pot was cooked. I was surprised at how good it tasted. Must mean she got Renji to get some good quality food. Then the two started fighting over it, which didn't make much sense, since the pot was almost half the table size.

"Renji! Quit hogging all the meat!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who has the most on her plate!" he retorted.

"As if! Look! You're taking a couple right now!"

"Are not! Do you see anything in my chop sticks?!"

"That's cuz you're using two pairs! How do you even use chop sticks with your left hand anyway?!"

"Oh just shut it, you harpy."

"You first, Monkey face!"

"Would you two just kindly SHUT UP!!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." The both said simultaneously sitting down. Then in the silence we heard a chuckle. We turned and saw Karin cracking up with laughter.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just so funny to see you two lash out at each other like that." She said, laughing a little more. I thought it was really cute, the sound of her laughter.

As if reading my mind, Koyuki said," Awwww. That's so cute. It's alright." And with that the rest of lunch was pretty peaceful. Karin helped me with the dishes.

"That was fun. Is your sister always like this?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yup. My fraternal twin, Yuzu, and my older brother, Ichigo." Oh, so she had an older brother. I wonder if he's overprotective like I am. Probably. All older brothers' were, or at least to my knowledge.

"Sorry to break this _love_ fest, but I'd like to show Karin the rest of the condo." Koyuki said suddenly springing up out of no where.

"Why? So you can show off?" I asked her.

"Oh, just be quiet. I bet Karin is curious about the rest of the place anyway." She said giving Karin a wink.

"Yeah, actually I am." Karin said.

"Yeah right. You just want a tour so you don't have to do dishes." I said. It was the same old trick she would use when we were little.

"Oh, PLZ!" they both said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. Whatever."

"Yay! Come on, Karin!" Koyuki said dragging Karin up the stairs.

**Karin's POV**

Actually I was curious as to what the rest looked like. If the living room and kitchen were this nice, what were the rooms like? I almost got dizzy just climbing the stairs. I wonder how she ever gets through going around and around and around. Ugh. Then we came to our first stop, a long hallway with shoji doors to either side.

"This is where Renji stays" Koyuki said pointing to the right. "And this is the first guest room, where Matsumoto is gonna stay." Pointing to the left. Then, after some flights, got to the top floor (4th whoa). We walked into the hallway that looked identical to the last.

"And this," she said while sliding the door, "is my room." Opening the door, there really wasn't much to see. It was certainly big, though, easily twice the size of my room back home. There were tatami mats spread across the floor. And there was a computer on the desk at the far side of the room, and a futon laid on the floor.

"Ahaha, I guess I really shouldn't leave that there, but oh well." She said. I didn't really hear her though, because I was walking over to the desk, looking at the number of frames on it.

They were mostly her and Hitsugaya, when they were kid, she and him in a flower field, and Koyuki putting a flower necklace on him. Then I caught another photo that looked interesting. A photo of a couple, the mother holding a baby in her arms, she was beautiful with ebony black hair and ruby eyes, like Koyuki's. Then to the right of the woman stood a handsome man that looked a lot like Hitsugaya, they both looked really cute together.

"That's a photo of our otou-san and okaa-chan" Koyuki said, noticing that I had subconsciously picked up the frame.

"These are your parents? They look so….beautiful" I said. Now I know where the two got their good looks, and white hair.

"Yeah, aren't they? This photo was taken when Nii-chan was born." Oh, so the baby in the picture was……. I smiled to keep myself from laughing at his cuteness. Haha.

"But then why didn't they take another photo when you were born." I asked.

"Because okaa-chan didn't live long enough to take another one." She answered with a much gloomier smile than usual.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. She died a long time ago, anyway." Then I looked at the picture again. She didn't even look sick. "Me and Nii-chan actually grew up here when we were little. Two days from now is okaa-chan's death anniversary, so we all agreed to rendezvous here." Koyuki continued. She probably doesn't like talking about it.

"So then the other one is your father?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! I just love him. Nii-chan looks a lot like him, doesn't he?" she said, looking cheered up.

"Yeah….almost a spitting image." Then I wondered if Hitsugaya would look like this when he grew up. Probably. sigh

"Is it ok if I take a shower here? I'm so tired from climbing all those stairs." I said.

"Hehe. Well, about that. See, we don't have a shower here…" she said.

"………………………What? What do you mean by that…?"

"We have a bathroom, just not a shower. There's a bath house downstairs, though. The natural hot springs here are _so_ nice."

"Hmm, I haven't been to a hot spring in a while. Is it ok if I go?" I asked.

"Sure sure! Just show this to the lady downstairs and you can use it as long as you like." She said handing me a bracelet.

"Ah, thanks." After a long walk downstairs, I left to go to the first floor.

**Hitsugaya's POV **

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaan!! I'll help you with those." Koyuki said grabbing one of the dishes.

"Oh hey! I'll help too." Renji said, taking my place. What are those two up to?

"So where's Karin?" I said taking a seat.

"Oh, she went downstairs to the bath house." Koyuki said.

"What?! And you didn't go with her?!" I exclaimed. Why did she send her out alone when she knew so many corrupt rich guys lived here? She even told me one of her neighbors tried to harass her the other day (pulling him into a dark ally and teaching him a lesson on "courtesy" as she said)! Koyuki just shrugged.

"I thought maybe you could, keep an I on her I mean."

"But why don't you just go?" I asked.

"I'm busy." She said pointing to the dishes. I see what game she's playing, and I'm not about to lose.

"Then I'll go upstairs and sweep the floors." I said.

"Oh! But I already did that!' Koyuki said. I frowned. Strike 1.

"Then I'll make the beds."

"Ah, but I already did." Renji said. My shoulders slouched. Strike 2.

"Then……I'll take Kurogane for a walk..."

"But he just went for one." They said together. Strike 3, I'm out. I put my head in my hands.

"You planed this very well. And I suspect that the stained window is cleaned as well, the laundry washed, and the furniture cleaned?" I asked.

"Yup." Koyuki said. Her eyes said everything, 'there's no escape for you', was the vibe I was getting. I stood up and walked downstairs.

"Fine, but I'll get you back some day." I glared. She snorted.

"Whatever." She said not believing me.

"Just heed it." I yelled and walked out the door.

**Back to Karin **

Wow. This is a nice hot spring! They had such a wide and beautiful outdoor spring! Just as I was about to walk in, a lady at the door stopped me.

"Do you have a token?" she asked.

"Ah, well no, but"

"But nothing, no token no entrance." She said firmly.

"But"

"Oh, you want to argue? I won't hesitate to call security." I decided talking to her wasn't going to work either way, so I showed her the bracelet. Her eyes bulged.

"Oh! That's the bracelet I gave to Lady Hitsugaya! Are you a guest of hers?" she asked. I nodded. "gasp Please excuse my rudeness! Go on, and enjoy your bath." She said bowing.

The water felt great. Not too hot, but not considered warm either. It's a good thing Koyuki said I could stay here as long as I want. I wonder if she's annoying Hitsugaya now? She was always so funny, teasing and annoying him, but it was very obvious that she loved her brother endlessly. I love Ichi-nii too, even if he sent me here, and can act like an idiot sometimes. Then I heard a splash.

"Hey! I didn't know such a cutie lived here" said one of the guys who just came. Man, why did someone have to ruin my R&R time like that. I got kinda pissed.

"Hey, how old are you sweetie" one of them said as they started to surround me. Now that pissed me off.

"Hey, why don't you just leave, save yourself the trouble." I said, giving them a glare.

"Oh, is that a threat? Your gonna have a hard time with this one, Riku." I balled my hands into fists.

"That's ok. I like them feisty anyway. Oww!" the other one saying, his arm twisted behind him.

"You people really don't know how to exercise self control." A familiar voice said. I looked.

"Hitsugaya?!" I yelled subconsciously. The other's looked alarmed.

"Hitsugaya?! He must be Lady Yuki's brother!"

"Run for it!" And in a flash they were gone.

"What're you doing here?" I said to him.

"Saving your butt apparently"

"Oh please I had the situation under control! I was this close to beating the hell out of them anyway."

"Hmph, right right." He just said, laying down into the water. I did the same. After that it got kinda awkward ((just in case you don't know they both have towels on in the water. It probably makes it feel warmer, but who would go into an outdoor bath naked?))

"Koyuki told me about your mother." I said. Stupid! What kind of conversation starter is that?

"She did?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, my mom died of sickness, too." He seemed to calm down after hearing that, and just nodded. Some more awkward silence.

"So it's just you, your dad, and your siblings?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"My dad re-married 2 years ago, and she seems nice enough." He said.

"Seems?"

"Well I don't really see her a lot. I know her through Matsumoto." He said.

"I haven't seen her at all today." I said.

"She takes the saying "shop till you drop" literally." He said. I laughed.

"Maybe it's about time to go back." I said.

"Yeah." he said in a voice so low I might have been hearing things.

"Hey guys! How was the bath?" Renji asked, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Pretty good actually. Here's your bracelet back, Koyuki, and thanks again"

"No problem. And how was it Nii-chan?" Koyuki asked. Hitsugaya looked away.

"None of your business." He muttered.

"Oh yeah! I got the mail while you were gone." She said. I sat on the couch with Renji.

"And?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We got invited to the annual Allons ball again this year." She said. Hitsugaya got a little troubled.

"And……?"

"They sent four tickets" she said smiling.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it! What are you implying, Koyuki?" I asked, getting up.

"I was just thinking that maybe Karin-chan could accompany us to the ball this year. It only happens once a year." She said.

"No way! I don't do dancing." I said. There was no way I was going to let her talk me into this.

"Oh come on Karin! It's only one little dance. You don't even have to! Just show up." She insisted.

"Not happening! I would rather spend a whole month with my dad than go to _that_!" I said. Then it hit me like an atom bomb. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh snap!" I screamed.

"What?" Koyuki said alarmed.

"I forgot my dad at the park! I can't believe I just realized that now!"

"What time is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's already 6:45PM." She answered. Hitsugaya and I rushed out the door.

"How could you forget your own dad!" he said.

"Oh well excuuuuuse me for letting things slip my mind sometimes!"

"Forgetting the car keys is one thing, but your own dad?! You had the whole day to remember!" We got out of the elevator and headed to the door.

"Good day, Hitsugaya-sama" The counter guy said. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I wonder if he's at the hotel by now." I said.

"I'll check the park. You know where your hotel is?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Good. Then I'll see you here in 15 min."

I kinda knew the way to the hotel is more like it. I had a good feeling that I was on the right track, which probably meant I was already lost. Frantic I looked around for someone. My eyes came upon a Purple stand with the words PALM READER signed across. An old lady sat there. Since I don't know any French I just said,

"Hotel Le Relais Montmarte?"

"I know how to speak Japanese, lass" the woman said.

"Oh, then do you know the way there?"

"Aye, but only for a reading." She said, extending her hand. Well, one fortune telling couldn't hurt.

"Alright." I said, and gave her the money. She studied my palm. She stayed silent most of the time, with the occasional 'hmmmmmm's and 'I see'. Then she finished and gave me a smile.

"Well, it's not everyday I see this kind of future." She said.

"Why? Is something bad gonna happen to me?"

"No no, dear. Just the opposite. Here, please keep the money, and a gift from an old woman." She said, and handed me my money back and a ………….lollipop? I was a bit skeptical.

"Is it ok, giving away a free fortune telling?"

"Aye, lass. It be alright."

"And what is in my future that's so good you'd give me my money and a present?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of an experience if I told you, lass."

"But isn't that what you live for?" She threw back her head and laughed.

"Aye, that be true. The hotel is a that a way, lass." She said and pointed to the street ahead.

"Thank you." I said bowing.

"Aye, and a good day to you, lass!" she waved, smiling. _What a nice old lady_, I thought. I looked at the lollipop. I decided to save it for later, since I really wasn't in the mood. I could see the hotel from here. Dad and Matsumoto were at the front.

"Hey, Dad!" I yelled, waving.

"Oh! Karin-chan where were you? I waited for hours!" he said.

"Sorry. I kinda got carried away. Hi Matsumoto." I said.

"Hey, Karin-san."

"What are you doing with my dad, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I just happened to spot him in the shopping district and I thought I could have a friendly talk with him." Matsumoto said.

"If you were with her, why didn't you call me?" I asked my dad.

"Oops. I guess I can forget sometimes too." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "So what did you do the whole day?"

"I met Hitsugaya and his sister, Koyuki. I practically spent the whole day with them and forgot about you."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Then just in the middle of my dad's distress, the man in question walked up to the entrance. He looked really pissed.

"Matsumoto! Why did you just now take the liberty of send me a text about Karin's dad?" he asked.

" Haha. Funny story about the. See"

"Whatever, I don't want to here your excuses." He said. I stretched my arms up.

"So can we finally go back to our room and rest? I'm completely exhausted." I told my dad.

"Actually we're staying with the Hitsugaya's."

"Wha?"

"Koyuki gave Matsumoto a call just now saying it was ok for us to stay in her condo for free, so I canceled the hotel room. I was just going to jet our stuff right now." All I could do was just stare at him with my mouth hanging open. Stay? With Hitsugaya? All of us in one place? I've had enough happen to me for one day. The sun was setting and I really didn't want to argue with it.

"Fine, whatever." I said and headed back to the condo with Hitsugaya. Koyuki was gonna get an earful when I get back. If everyone was in on it why did I bother looking in the first place? Hitsugaya tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So why are you so against going to Allons?" he asked. Oh great. We're going to talk about this.

"Cuz I'm not such a great dancer." I said.

"I could teach you" he said. Why was he pestering me about this?

"Well I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz?"

"Because I don't like to, I have bad coordination, clumsy, and, let's just face it, I have a bad sense of direction!"

"I think I figure out that much by now." He said.

"So then why are you asking?" he shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe I thought it'd be interesting to see you dance."

"Well, it's not gonna happen." I said. He walked up in front of me and stopped, and so did I.

"What?"

"I didn't really want to do it his way, but whatever." He said. I had a bad feeling. "Karin, would you go to the Allons ball with me?" I gaped. Was he serious? So was gonna fluster me into saying yes. I shook my head. "Please?" he said. I shook my head again.

Then he did something intangible. He hugged me. I must say that I did in fact blush. Probably the most in a while.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a really low voice, not able to speak up.

"I'm not going to let go until you say yes." He said. Oh, so it was gonna be the extra hard way. I stayed in place to see if he meant it. And he did. We stood there for a good, humiliating yet touching 5 minutes. It was embarrassing. He could probably hear my heart beating. It was thumping so hard it almost hurt. I've had enough. I sighed.

"Fine……I'll go. But"

"But?"

"Only if you teach me." I said.

"Those are conditions I'd probably be able to get used to." He said, and let go. Still blushing, I looked down so that my hair covered my face. We held hands the rest of the way.

**Yay! So did I tell you or did I tell you! Hitsugaya is finally gets the nerve to ask Karin out, and this is only the 4th chapter! **

**So we got into some family backgrounds a little, and the romance is escalating at a rapid pace. I think you all know what will happen if it keeps going :) **

**We also changed the points of views a little. I just hink that spices it up a bit. If it were all one perspective it wouldn't make much sense.**

**So anyway if your confuzled about the fortune teller thing, don't worry it wasn't space taker. i have a plan. **

**SO REVIEW NOW! PLZ!! **


	5. Shop till you drop

**I was tired when I wrote this, so it might not be the best chapter. I decided to put the dance in the next chapter, so I won't be overflowing with too many words. sorry, your gonna have ot wait a little longer. Any suggestions would be nice. So enjoy!**

I hated this. Why did I ever agree to doing this in the first place? Ugh……. If any of you haven't noticed, I don't enjoy the things normal girls would. That includes shopping. I wonder if Koyuki feeds on the misery of others, I mean she did send me shopping with Matsumoto! 'It's for your own good!' is all she said before slamming the door in my face. Matsumoto had taken the liberty to go into every freakin gown shop there was in France.

"What's with the sour look on your face? This is going to be fun!" Matsumoto said before heading out. I was always like this when shopping for this kinda thing.

"How…..can you enjoy this?" I said, barely speaking. "What are your going to do with me?" I caught a wicked smirk on her face. Was she in on this with Koyuki?! Oh man.

"What do you mean?" she said with an innocent look. I gulped, and prepared myself for a hellish day.

"How about this one? I think it's pretty cute." She said, handing me a dress. It was a baby pink silk gown that reached past my knees.

"Not in my lifetime." I said.

"Then what about this?" She showed me a feathery lime green dress. I shook my head.

"Then how about…….this!" she pulled out a black dress with flower embroidery.

"Nope." I said. This is going to take forever! But I really don't think any of these dresses fit my personality, in fact I don't think such a thing exists. In my opinion, they were all too girly, weirdly colored, and the only reason I was doing this was because I promised Hitsugaya the I would go to the dance with him.

"Hmmmm, this isn't working." Matsumoto said, finally stopping the dress barrage.

"Can we at least sit down and take a five minute rest?" I said.

"What?! But it's only been 3 hours!"

"My point exactly!"

"sigh Fine." We found a bench in the shade and sat down. No wonder Hitsugaya hated going out with Matsumoto. It would probably end up as a shopping catastrophe, and a decapitated Hitsugaya.

"Geez, you are so picky. Was there really no dress you liked out of all of them?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yup." I said. Short and simple.

"Then what kind would you get?"

"Hmmmm, something simple, and I can easily move around in cuz if it's too tight I might trip and fall." I said. Matsumoto took that into consideration. Hopefully that narrows it down a bit and this won't take so long. Then all of a sudden Matsumoto clapped her hands together and had an expression that said she had an idea. She grabbed my arm.

"Come on! We have to hurry back to the apartment!" she said.

"Why?" I said. Maybe she had given up! But she didn't answer.

"Koyuki……… is…….. it alright……… if Karin-san…………. uses one…… of your old………. dresses?" Matsumoto said as she huffed. I never thought she could run that fast, but then again she id exercise every day (referring to how much she walks every day in shopping districts).

"Eh? Ah, sure. So how was it?" Koyuki asked.

"Miserable. Never going to doing it again." I said. Matsumoto did some more pulling as we went upstairs to Koyuki's room.

"So you want me to borrow one of her dresses?" I asked.

"Yup. I think there's one that would suit your taste perfectly!" Matsumoto walked into Koyuki's room and slid the closet doors.

"So choose one that you like." I looked at them. They all looked great, no surprise, but I didn't think any of them would look good on me. Then a particular dress caught my eye. It was silvery-white and felt like silk.

"Maybe this one?" I said. I took it out.

"Yup. That was the one I was thinking about. exhale and we did all that walking too" she said. I nodded. Now the only thing was the dance lessons and the event in question.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I wonder what dress Karin chose, I was going to ask her, but then Koyuki stopped me.

"You can't! Not until Saturday!" she said.

"This isn't a wedding you know." I said.

"Yeah, but still…."

"Fine, whatever."

"She looks great, by the way. Fits her perfectly. Of course, I expect nothing less from clothes I bought." She said. sigh Bothering me yet again.

"So where's Renji?" I asked.

"Out taking Kurogane on a walk."

"Oh."

-silence-

"So I was wondering……." She said. Oh god. Not this again.

"Yeah?" I said, a little wary. She bent down and whispered into my ear, "When are you going to confess to Karin-chan?" I jerked away from her, shocked.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Nii-chan. She isn't going to wait forever. Besides, she's leaving in a few days! It's now or never."

"That's the reason why, isn't it? You wanted her to go so bad so you could set us up again. Ugh, I should have seen this coming." I said.

"What are you taking about? You're the one who asked her."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's you answer?"

"To what?"

"When are you confessing?! Geez I hate to repeat myself. How and when, nii-chan." This is probably the hardest question to answer.

"What makes you so confident that she likes me back?" I asked.

"Oh, well for one thing she agreed to go to the dance with you."

"It was 8:00PM at night and she was tired. She might have just said yes to just avoid everything."

"Avoid what? She had to go with Matsumoto out shopping." True. "And two, she blushes occasionally at you."

"That's probably because I say embarrassing things."

"True, that wasn't a very good point, but I have a trump card."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it."

"Soooooooooo…..why were you two hugging last night?" she asked. This was the second time she had shocked me today.

"You saw us?" She nodded.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"ugh. Ok I stalked you a little, whoop-tee-doo. But I still want an answer" she asked. I really couldn't think of an answer. I just went and did whatever I wanted to do last night. I wasn't really thinking. I mean……..

"You know, you look so cute when you flush." Koyuki said.

"Urusai."

"Maybe you should just tell her at the dance. Keep thing simple yet traditional." She said.

"I've been wondering. What is it about me and Karin that makes you so…… I dunno, confident. Why do you want us together so bad?" I asked. She seem to deliberate on this one. Maybe I had finally stumped her.

"I…….just think you and Karin look cute."

"That it?"

"No. It's just that…..your usually a workaholic, always so serious all the time it's intimidating. But this is different. You actually open up to her, and smile and stuff. I really think that you two make a good match. I'm not gonna let this opportunity slip by, Nii-chan." She said. Koyuki looked really serious about this. So all this time she wasn't just joking around or teasing me, but she honestly thought that I loved Karin and she returned that feeling.

"What do you mean by opportunity?" I asked.

"……….You used to be so nice, Shiro-nii. Not so serious and uptight. And every since mom died……." I glared at her. "Do you feel responsible or something?" I got up.

"…….……."

**Koyuki's POV**

Nii-chan is so mean! I was only concerned about him! He didn't need to be all offended! Geez, no matter. Whether he wants to or not, those two are going to be a couple if it's the last thing I ever do. I'm sure anyone would agree. Ugh. I sat on the couch.

The door opened and Kurogane came flying and jumped onto my lap. Renji was back from their walk.

"What are you so upset about?" he said. Trying to pry into my life again.

"None a ur business."

"Oh? Talking slang, must be something bad. Did the shopping not go well?"

"She's just borrowing one of mine." He nodded, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So then was your brother being stubborn again?"

"Kinda." I said.

"Then I guess we'll have to see how things play out."

**So yeah. Maybe Hitsugaya's being a jerk, but whatever. We get closer and closer to the truth about family matters, and I hope to get the next chapter in by Saturday or sunday. I was thinking maybe I could do the first part of the next chappy in Renji's point of view, or Isshin. **

**So plz comment on that, and REVIEW PLZ!! **


	6. Dance

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hurricane Ike put out the power for two days, so yeah. Well, that's what you get for living in Houston. **

**So anyway, we've all established that the Hitsugaya's are loaded (with cash), and Koyuki's an anime/manga fan, right? **

**Well, just to head you up, this is gonna blow away chapter 4 and be your fave chappy.**

**Karin's POV**

"Karin"

"Yeah?"

"You weren't kidding when you said your uncoordinated…"

"Ugh." Yeah. And Hitsugaya wasn't kidding when he said he'd teach me how to dance. Or maybe how to fall. I wonder if his feet were throbbing fight about now.

Koyuki was playing her violin for us. She said she didn't mind, because "It would be great practice, playing things over and over and over." I had to admit, though, she did have a musical talent. She was grinning to herself, letting Hitsugaya teach me.

"All you have to do is get the beat." He said.

"How are you even messing up? You're not even the one leading!" Koyuki said, letting her self-control get the better of her. "Look, I'll even put the metronome on." Tick-tick-tick-tick. _One, two, three, four_, I thought. It helped a little. A little. I accidentally stepped on Hitsugaya's foot before we even got to the second measure.

"Here, why don't you try." He said, handing me to Koyuki. That was good. How was I supposed to focus, anyway? Just being right next to him made me giddy. He played the piano as Koyuki and I attempted to waltz.

"What's wrong Karin? You dance so much better now. Maybe you're actually falling for me?" she said in a sarcastic tone. Haha. Nice pun.

"Shut up."

"Ok, ok. I know. You just get nervous with Nii-chan. Well don't be. It's just dancing." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said as we were finishing. You know if this was the twilight saga, Hitsugaya would be Edward and Koyuki would be Rosalie. And I would be the clumsy, out of place Bella. Now wouldn't that make so much sense?

"Now, come on, Karin. It's fun dancing with Nii-chan. I should know we used to go to the Allons ball every year when we were little." She said. I nodded. "Come on Nii-chan! Try again, try again!" Koyuki said. She never failed in "reasoning" her brother to do her favors. Maybe she was Alice instead of Rosalie. Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around me. Uh-oh. Here come the giddies. I caught Koyuki winking at me in the corner of my eye. _Ok focus Karin_, I thought. Well, I can't say it was awesome, but it was better than before. I could half dance.

(APPLAUSE!! :D)

"Now all you need is a little practice." Koyuki said behind me.

"Inhale Right." I said. Hopefully this would only take another hour.

**Hitsugaya's POV **

"Koyuki?"

"What up my brother?" she said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping Karin out with her training." I said.

"No prob. It was pretty entertaining anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Say, where is Matsumoto?" I asked.

"Heck, I dunno. Out on a date maybe? I don't keep tabs on her."

"Funny. You keep tabs on me." She looked up from the kitchen table.

"Only because I care, Nii-chan. It's not like I'm a creepy fan girl stalking you or anything." She said.

"Right, right."

(-Silence-)

"Something else you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Sigh. Well actually I wanted to apolo-"

"Save it, I already forgive you for your rudeness yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. It's not your fault I have a brotherly complex and want to know anything and everything, like Utau's in Shugo Chara."

"You obsess over anime too much." I said.

"Proud of it! Anime otakus shall rule!" chuckle

"Hmmmm. But cha' know what, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Which one?"

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked.

"……."

(Flashback: Shiro- 9 years old Yuki- 8)

"We should probably go now. Okaa-chan's waiting for us." I said.

"Awwww. Can't we just play for five more minutes?" Koyuki asked.

"No. It's going to be dark out soon." I said. She gave her my puppy dog eyes look, and who can say no to that.

"Sigh. If you come home I'll play "Eternal Snow" for you on the piano."

"Yay!" She grabbed my hand and ran over to Okaa-chan.

"Sorry to make you wait." I she said and ran into her arms.

"It's alright, but this is the last time you two stay out this late." She said. We both nodded. She just loved it when Okaa-chan carried her. Ok, maybe she was 8 years old, but that was fine with me.

We were walking home from the park when I spotted this white van out of the corner of my eye. It had been following us for some time now. Koyuki was holding my hand when she asked, "Is that what they call stalkers?" she whispered. I narrowed his eyes. "Ignore it." I said.

And so we did. But it got increasingly hard, because the van was getting closer and closer. I was getting pretty freaked out. Okaa-chan was now letting us walk in front of her; she was acting a little wary. We were about two blocks from our street when all of a sudden the van sped up and the door flew open, and a pair of hands grabbed her, a white cloth covering her mouth. "Mmph!"

"Koyuki!" Okaa-chan tried to grab her back, but she was hit on the head with a bat and fell to the ground.

"Okaa-san! Are you alright?!" I said, blood streaming from her forehead and the van now making its get away. "Yuki" was all she could mumble before losing consciousness. It all happened so fast that I didn't know what to think of it. Was it possible?

Of course I couldn't get any sleep at all. Who could when your sister just got kidnapped?! I thought back to the conversation I overheard.

"_What are we going to do?!" Okaa-chan asked. _

"_Pay the ransom, or risk Yuki getting hurt or worse." I heard Okaa-chan muffle a cry. _

"_I should have picked them up earlier! This never would have happened if I hadn't waited too long. And I should have kept a better eye out!" she said._

"_Of course it's not your fault. They were probably waiting even before then." Otou-san said. _

"_So are you saying it was inevitable that she was going to be kidnapped?!"_

And that was as much as I had heard of it.

**Koyuki's POV **

Ugh. Where am I? And why am I tied up? ……………Oh! That's right! I was snatched away by these weird goons! I looked around. There was this dim light on the far end of the room. I opened the door to what looked like a rusted old place. I crawled and hid behind a pillar.

"So we're clear then? 100,000 euro and the deal is done." I heard one of then say. 100,000?! Damn, that is a lot! They hung the phone up.

"Hmph. That was surprisingly easy. He didn't even put up an argument."

"Yeah? Well that just makes it easier for us."

"Kidnapping and getting money is one thing, but I didn't actually think that you'd resort to murder." What? What are they talking about?

"Well. That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him. I want to see how much he'll suffer when his beloved wife and children are out of the picture."

Then all of a sudden something grabbed me and brought me out of the pillar.

"Ow! Man, don't you know how to handle a lady?!" I said.

"Well, well. Spying is not befitting of you, little _lady_." I didn't respond to that. All I did was glare.

"So that's what you're planning? To massacre my family?!" I said.

"Ouch, well when you put it that way, it makes it sound like a crime."

"It _is_ a crime!" I said.

"Sassy. Get her out of here." And a hard object hit the back of my neck, and I fell and passed out.

**Back to Hitsugaya **

Ok, I know you all are going to scream at this, but I couldn't resist. Maybe stowing away in the trunk of our car wasn't the best of ideas, but how was I supposed to sit back and let my sister be in that kind of situation?! I felt the car stop, and I peeked out of the car. We were in front of a warehouse. I crawled out of the trunk and hid behind some crates that were lying around inside. Miraculously, no one had spotted me when I snuck inside.

"Where's the money?" asked one of them. On the day of the kidnap I couldn't see who they were. Now I could. Three of them were male, and one a female. Okaa-chan raised the briefcase in her hands. One of them nodded to the other and the woman brought Yuki out. She was a little dazed, but otherwise alright.

"Now would you be so kind as to hand over the cash." One of them said.

"Not until you give me my daughter back." Okaa-san said.

"Then at the same time." Okaa-san walked forward and so did the woman with Yuki. She grabbed her while the other grabbed the case.

"Hmph. Very good." And one of them raised his gun.

"Look out!" I pushed okaa-san out of the way, but the bullet still hit her shoulder. She screamed a bit.

"Ugh. Toshiro? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, all in all, I think it's it a good thing that I was here." I said.

"True to that" Koyuki said. "But I think we ought to run for it, Nii-chan."

"And leave okaa-san here?!" I said.

"But if we don't, we're _all_ going to be in a heck of trouble!"

"Wow, you aren't as noble as I thought you were." The man walked a little closer. Koyuki glared at him.

"Ohhh, if looks could kill you'd be a mass murderer." He said.

"Beats being one." She muttered.

"Not one of the most hurtful disses I've had, but oh well. Any last words." He said as he took his mask off. Koyuki hugged me. So was that it?

"Been nice knowing you, little lady." And the last thing I heard was a shot, and blood covering me.

Ugh. How long has it been? I opened my eyes slowly. What's this heavy thing on me? Okaa-san? …………………gasp!

"no……" Koyuki said weakly. The last thing I heard was the sound of police sirens before passing out again.

(End flashback)

"I'm………sorry." I mumbled.

"All of that was definitely NOT you fault." She said.

"But-"

"But nothing. I went through as much as you did, and I did feel guilty for a time. But you know what I did? I put it behind me because I didn't want you or otou-san to worry about me. Time you did the same." She said. I thought about all of it, and smiled.

"When did you get so mature?" I asked.

"One of the many things I do behind you back. Does it disturb you?" she said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed.

"I'll consider it."

"And you'll do it. So anything else you have on your mind say……something about Karin?" I flushed. God, now the sound of her name made me blush.

"No." I said.

"Ugh! The things you do to yourself make me want to pull my hair out!" she said.

"So if you were me what would you do?" I said.

"I'd confess."

"I was joking."

"Come on! She's only staying till Monday! It's already Sunday and you barely have any time left!" she said. I didn't say anything. "The Allons dance is probably you last and only chance."

"And?"

"sharp inhale do I need to write you directions?! You're a guy, your supposed to know how to do this!" I started to walk out toward my room.

"And this brings me back to my point. Do you even know if she likes me back?"

"Oh please, Nii-chan. There couldn't have been _more _clues! She blushes around you, is going to the dance with you even though she wouldn't consider it normally, gets nervous when you're within arms length, Nii-chan are you seriously that oblivious!" I stopped and looked down. Maybe she was right. Maybe.

"So how would you do it? Confess I mean." I asked. She giggled, knowing that the fish was on the hook and all she had to do was reel in.

"There's always a fireworks show at the end of the ball, and maybe you could take her to the Eiffel tower to get a better view." She said. "Then when you're all alone you can tell her. Hehe"

"Koyuki, I'll think about it" Translation: I'll do it.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Holy crow! Is it already 6:00PM?!" she looked at me. "Nii-chan is probably the best pass time there is." She said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just help Karin get ready."

"Hehe. Just don't chicken out at the last minute."

"Right."

"Promise?" she asked. No person could say no to the look she was giving me. I sighed.

"Promise."

**Karin's POV **

"Ohhhhh, you look so great, Karin!" Koyuki shouted. I nodded.

"Seriously, Karin. I wouldn't be surprised if any boy dropped dead at the sight of you." Matsumoto said.

"I hope that was meant as a complement." I muttered.

"It was." Koyuki said. To say the least, I did not enjoy being in a dress.

"Man, I thought it looked cute on the hanger, but it looks so much better on you" Matsumoto said. I wonder why they were paying all this attention on me. I suddenly had a feeling something was gonna happen tonight. I saw the lollipop on my desk and ate it. It had a sweet milky taste to it_. Hmmmm, addicting_, I thought.

Koyuki and Matsumoto looked great too. Koyuki was wearing a silk, blood red dress, and Matsumoto had worn one of the dresses she'd shown me on our little shopping trip. Maybe she thought it would suit her more than me. Koyuki took a step back to look at me, and nodded to herself.

"Perfect. Nii-chan's gonna be speechless." She said. We walked out of the room and started down the stairs.

"You're going to be pretty speechless yourself. Shiro-chan looks so dashing in a suit." Matsumoto said. I tried not to let that get to me. I didn't want to walk into the room all red faced. We were almost downstairs.

"Please don't make a big production out of this." I begged Koyuki.

"Aww. But I was gonna be all "Presenting the lovely Karin!" and stuff when we got downstairs." She said.

"Please no!" I said in a more pleading voice now that I knew what she was planning.

"Hmph, fine. Whatever you want." She said. I sighed in relief. We were finally at the first floor.

"Wow Nii-chan! You look so cute!" Koyuki said.

"I'm too old for that word." He said. It seemed like ages since I heard his voice, and I caught my first glimpse at him since lunch. Whoa. He looked so indescribably…………….cool (if that's the word). He looked at me. Did he just blush? I couldn't tell real well. We started walking to the park (that's where _it _is)

"Real smooth." Koyuki said through her teeth.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

"Well don't you look nice." I told him. This time he did blush.

"See! Even she can openly give a complement!" Koyuki said.

"Say something!" Matsumoto whispered.

"I'll bite my tongue and die." He said. ((an old form of suicide. Basically you bleed to death))

"Come on, Nii-chan. It will be a warm-up for later." She said real low. Did she think I couldn't hear her? I was right here. And what did she mean by "later". Now I really had a feeling, divided between bad and anticipation.

Hitsugaya looked at Renji. "A little help?'

"Just wait, gals. He'll probably make a move at the dance." He said. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

And we finally made it. It was so pretty. There were lights hung everywhere, and they illuminated the blossoms nicely. There was a nice size of people already here. Hitsugaya grabbed my hand and we snuck away from them. We joined the people already dancing.

"Care to dance?" He said. Oh man, I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Sure."

I danced four times tonight. The most I've ever done in my life. Twice with Hitsugaya, once with Renji, and once with Koyuki. I didn't eat anything, though the buffet was very tempting. I walked around the park with Matsumoto, this was both our first time getting a full blown tour of the place. Much to my surprise, it was a very enjoyable night. One thing, though, had me kind of anxious. It was something Koyuki told me, of course.

"_And there's this beautiful fireworks show at the end of the ball." She said. _

"_Hmmmm, interesting. I'd like to see that." I told her. _

"_If you see it from the top of the Eiffel tower, it's even more lovely." She said. "Why don't you go up there with Nii-chan? There aren't many people up there at that time. Actually, nobody might be up there." _

"………_..Right" _

She was definitely implying something. It's something plainly obvious, but I don't know what. It's the end of the dance, so I'll find out whether I want to or not. I saw Hitsugaya walk toward me.

"Koyuki told you, didn't she." He said.

"About the fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"Yup" Some awkward silence.

"She told me you can get a killer view of them at the top of the Eiffel." I finally said.

"Did she now" he said. He sounded like he was gonna kill her, but I don't know why. Ok, I'm completely fed up with being clueless. I'm ending this now.

"Will you take me up there? I'm want to see what it looks like." I said. He looked surprised.

"Ok." He said smiling. I never had a chance to visit this tower. I could see most of France just going up. We finally made it to the top. Weird……….. just like Koyuki said there was no one up here. But I put it at the back of my head. The view was just too good to ignore. The city was on lights now, and even though it was dark you could see everything.

"Oh wow. The view here is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." He said. I noticed he was looking at me.

"Um, something you want to say?" I asked. I felt like I said something really stupid, but he just smiled and said.

"You look really beautiful tonight." I was sure that I was blushing now. He brushed his hand against me, brushing away the hair from my face. This felt way uncomfortable.

"If you want to kiss me, that's fine." I said so low that he might not have heard me. But he did (thank you super human hearing) and bent down and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft , it was hard not to stop. But we did (darn).

"It might be a little late but, I really like you." He said. I smiled. "Is that too corny?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed to get the message. We went for a second kiss, this one definitely more passionate than the last. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I moved along with his. I don't really know how long we were making out, but then again I don't really care.

**This ending makes me want to say "AWWWW!" and "FINALLY!" **

**So we now all know how their mom died. Maybe I should change it to Romance/drama? oh well**

**Yes! Our long awaited first kiss is accomplished! XD **

**So PLZ REVIEW!!**


	7. Ferris Wheel

**Surprise!! Sorry it took so long to put this up, I had a bit of writers block. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I do own Koyuki. **

**Karins POV**

Today's Monday if you haven't figured out. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Last night was definitely something to remember. I swear the person who thought that sharing saliva was stupid never had their first kiss, and me with the hottest guy in France. Oh, did fate have it in for me. And here I was, wide awake at five in the morning, when Koyuki comes barging in.

"Ready to go?!" she screams. Yes, in fact, I am awake now.

"As I'll ever be." I said.

Right before I was going to bed last night, she had asked me if I wanted to go on a road trip with them. Of course, I wasn't too sure if I wanted to and, of course, Hitsugaya was against it.

"This isn't one of your happy go lucky trips, Koyuki. We're going to our _mother's grave_." He said.

"Don't be so serious, Nii-chan. Don't you want to introduce Karin to okaa-chan anyway?" she said. Oh man. Right off the bat she was winning. Hitsugaya looked torn.

"Ugh. Fine! And why don't you bring Matsumoto and Renji while your at it, make this a family road trip!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I plan to. Does that bother you?" she asked. Poor Hitsugaya. Without replying he went to his bedroom to relive his headache. I thought it was pretty funny. Anyway I agreed to go, only because I thought Hitsugaya wasn't going to last without some comfort.

So we set off on our little road trip at 5:30AM., leaving my dad all by himself in Paris. It took about five hours to get from Paris to Lyon. We were practically going from one side of France to the other. Of course we had to check into our _hotel room_ when we get there. I was going back to Japan tomorrow, why the hell would I need a room? Uh-oh, I think I know why Koyuki wanted me to go with them to Lyon so badly…

Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to travel in a train for _five hours_? Man, I was this close to barging out and walking to Lyon, but I knew that would only be more exhausting. The only thing that kept me from dying of boredom was Hitsugaya. That guy is probably the best pastime there is.

"So did you enjoy last night?" he asked. Sigh. I never got tired of looking at his face, and no I did not fall in love with him for his money and good looks. I am not that kind of harpy.

"What kind of question is that?!" I said, a little flushed.

"Why did something happen last night?" Koyuki said, barging into our conversation with a little too much zeal. She was on the other side of the train, how could she hear that? Oh, wait, they had super good hearing, as we established last night.

"No" I said trying to be as convincing as possible. Imagine how she'd be if she knew we kissed. I shuddered at the thought. It would be hell on earth.

"Hmmm, no?" she said, relaxing on the back of her seat. Huh, I guess it worked. So anyway, all in all, a surprisingly peaceful trip.

"What hotel are we staying at anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there, and stop fidgeting it's only four stars." She said. Well, at least they went small.

It was the Grand Hotel Boscolo Lyon, and it was classier than I thought. _This_ was _only _four stars?

"And you picked this hotel why?' I asked.

"Because the shopping area is just a few minutes walk!" Matsumoto answered first.

"And I hear the restaurant and bar here is nice. A good place to get drunk, don't you think?" she said, nudging my arm.

"I'm a minor." I bluntly said.

"Oh, you are a minor." She said as if she had just realized. And your one too! If there was ever a time I wanted to slap her in the face it was now. "So here's your room number. Why don't you go up there and drop your suit case off." She handed me a memo.

And if the lobby was nice, then the room had to be just as good. And it was the Deluxe suite, of course. Only Koyuki could pamper me like this. I dropped my suit case next to the chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Staying in a train packed with people is not good for ones hygiene. Then I heard the door open outside. Did Koyuki come up here to see why I was taking so long?

"Sorry Koyuki, I'll be down in….a…sec." Ah! And what do you know, it's Hitsugaya! Oh, how I expected this.

"Um…Sorry if I interrupted you're…. shower." He said. Gah! This couldn't get more awkward.

"Hey! Karin-chan what's taking so long?!" Koyuki said letting herself in. It just did. I just glared at her.

"Yuki!" I said, and I bet she knew what was coming with the tone I was using, cuz she bolted the minute she saw Hitsugaya at the door. Sigh. Maybe I could ask Matsumoto to switch. Wait, that wouldn't work because they (and you know who I'm talking about) were probably in cahoots. By the time I had finished I decided to let it be. Nothing I could do now. I got dressed and headed downstairs, noticing Hitsugaya's bag when I left the room. So he accepted this too, huh?

I saw Koyuki and said, "You have one twisted mind."

"It's all for the better good, hon." She said. Right. So me, Yuki, and Hitsugaya were going to visit their mothers grave while Matsumoto went shopping with Renji.

"Have fun." I told Renji as we went our opposite ways.

"You can be so mean sometimes." He said. I shrugged. We started walking. Lyon was actually very beautiful. Too bad I could only stay for today.

"Sorry for…um…barging in like that." Hitsugaya said.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya. It wasn't your fault." All the while I was staring at Koyuki, and I don't think she was practicing her whistling.

"Hey, I just realized now! Why don't you call Nii-chan by his first name?" Koyuki said.

"Why do I need to?" I said. This was the second time today that I had flushed.

"Well, why don't you? I think you two have become good enough friends to be able to do that." She said.

"Do you want me to call you Toshiro?" I asked him.

"If you want to." He said. Then I guess he didn't mind.

"Alright, Toshiro." I said. Ah, I never got tired of looking at his blushing face either.

"Aww, how cute!" Koyuki said.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, aren't we here?" I asked, thank god I could change the subject. For a graveyard, it wasn't as creepy. Well, that's good.

"Yup" Koyuki said. "Our okaa-chan's grave is over here." It wasn't very far from the entrance. The tombstone was next to a cherry tree and was a little bigger than the others. It read:

Hitsugaya Misaki

Born 1970 – 2003

Husband to Hitsugaya Hiroshi and

Mother to Hitsugaya Toshiro and Koyuki

I didn't really know what to think. It was like I was really meeting her. Toshiro had bought three bouquets, one from him, Koyuki, and their absent father. He set them down.

"I think I'll leave you three alone." Koyuki said, and she walked off.

"Where is she going?" I asked. He shrugged. I'm not sure how long we stood there. Then his sigh broke the silence.

"Hey okaa-chan. sorry otou-san isn't here, but he's really busy, and he sends his love." He said. "This is Kurosaki Karin, a friend that I met here."

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Just say something." Toshiro whispered.

"Um…I've heard about you from Koyuki and Toshiro. You must have been a very nice mother. It's too bad I didn't get to know you in person…" I said. Why did I have such a sad tone at the end? Geez. We stood there a good five minutes.

"Well, I think that should be sufficient. Lets go." He said. I nodded.

"What about Koyuki?"

"She'll be fine. She can visit okaa-chan's grave on her own, and she knows her way to the hotel." He said. I looked back at the grave before leaving.

"Hey, what does Misaki mean anyway?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Beautiful blossom, why?"

"Blossom, huh? That's a nice name." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah I think so too."

"I just wanted to know." I said. "Hey look a Ferris wheel!" And I wasn't trying to break the silence, there really was a Ferris wheel and it was pretty tall. I dragged Toshiro to it.

"Are you sure you want to go on? It's pretty tall." He said.

"Yes. Why? You scared?" I asked tauntingly.

"No."

"Don't worry. If you fall I'll definitely catch you." I said.

"Oh, that's real reassuring." He said. The line didn't take very long. Like I said, talking with Toshiro was the best pastime. We went up and up and up… On the good side the view was fantastic, and to top it off there was a nice sunset right about know. I looked at Toshiro (yeah there was a picture perfect sunset and all I could see was him).

"Huh. I guess you're not scared. You don't look bothered at all." I said.

"Yup, and neither do you." He said.

"Of course! I mean it's just a cart suspended in air with just me….. and you." I am such a dope. I can't believe I just realized that now. A big, BIG dope and now I'm all nervous.

"Yeah. Just me and you." He said, smiling. Great. Was he enjoying taunting me? I didn't say anything.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Hey I made my move last time. It's your turn. I wonder how good you flirt." I said.

"So your just gonna sit there until I say something?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then I guess I'll help myself." He abruptly got up and moved to my side, pressing his sweet lips on mine.

"Hey that's not good. So you just come up to beautiful women and kiss them up front?"

"Just one." Oh that was it. Whatever I say, he'll just make a corny comeback. So I decided to shut him up, with my mouth, and tongue. When we broke away he started to trace my jaw with his lips, kissing neck. Hopefully that didn't leave a hicky.

It's too bad we had to stop, but the ride had to end sooner or later. We got off and we see, guess what? Koyuki! (hey I made a rhyme!) and Matsumoto and a half dead Renji.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" she asked as we walked toward them.

"No, not really." Toshiro said. Koyuki made a pouty face.

"Hey Renji, I see you had fun." I shot him a sneer. Did you enjoy that?

"Shut up. Where does she find the stamina to run around the place so much anyway?" he asked.

"That's one of those mysteries that the police never figured out." I said.

"So you went on the Ferris with Nii-chan?" Koyuki asked. I didn't like the smile on her face.

"Yeah"

"I hope you didn't do anything naughty in there." She said with a silly smile, poking one finger into my cheek. She slung her arm on my shoulder. Ohhh, I really want to punch her…..But oh well. She's my friend, and I was too close to her to be able to punch her.

"Well, I'm exhausted! Aren't you glad that I got us such a nice hotel?" she asked. Oh right. I almost forgot that I was bunked with Toshiro.

"Yuki, you should watch it. One of these days Karin's self control is gonna break." Toshiro said.

"What self control?! I never did anything to her." She said with her infamous poker face. "Speaking on self control, don't get too carried away with Nii-chan tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I said, stepping back.

"I wonder."

**So I hope that was good. It took me a while to write this. And if you know any good beta readers PM me.**

**so PLZ REVIEW!!**


	8. Bye for now!

**Ok let me start by saying I AM SOOOOO SORRY MY FANS!! i realize i am REALLLY late with this chapter, but i was waiting for it to be beta read, but i cant wait anymore. just read it, and im rethinking the second series thing.... dunno if ill hav the time for it...**

**SO I AM REALLY SORRY AND I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT KOYUKI!!!!**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Sharing a room with Karin….might…..not be so bad… Have I mentioned that I'm too good to hate my sister? Well that might end. Today. Hopefully she didn't put a wiretap in the room.

Karin was taking her second shower for the day while I searched the room for any wiretap. I don't want my sister to get any potential blackmail material. She'll use it, trust me.

"Well, that wasn't one of the worst outings of my life." Karin said, coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed mind you.

"Was it one of the best?" I said smiling. I just loved to tease her. She would have such a cute expression when she got flustered.

"It made the top five, and don't turn this into a Twilight moment." She said.

"You've actually read that book?"

"Haha. Do me a favor and wipe that silly smile off your face. And yes, Breaking Dawn too." She jumped onto the bed. "What are you looking for?"

"Remote." That was honestly the first thing that came to mind.

"You mean the one that's by the lamp right here?" she said. I looked up and she had the remote in hand.

"Hmph."

"Why does this feel like some sick honeymoon?" she asked.

"Maybe because Koyuki wants it to feel like a honeymoon. Look, she even ordered chocolates to tease us." I nodded over to the table on the other side of the room.

"One day, I'm gonna get back at that girl." She said.

"You can try." Hmmm, all of a sudden I feel like kissing her. Maybe I could pull it off with a spur-of-the-moment excuse? Nah. We were watching CSI right now anyway (I didn't even now they had that show here).

"Oh! I just had an idea." She said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"A way to get back at Koyuki. Let's order room service a lot, pamper ourselves and put it on her tab!" she said. I just laughed. Was that a great idea? I wonder.

"What if she get's back at you?" I asked.

"I'll say it was your idea. She'll believe me." She said.

"Right." I pulled her face toward mine and kissed her. She didn't seem surprised.

"What was that for?"

"Spur of the moment." I said.

"Hmmm, ok then." She said. Can't believe I got away with it.

"You're not thinking "I can't believe I got away with it" right?" she asked.

"No…" what, could she read minds?

"Hmph, yeah right." She grabbed a pillow and tackled me. I was caught by surprise ok! I _let _her tackle me. Anyway, to counter act I flipped her over so I was on top, the pillow still on my face.

"Mmpf. What, I not allowed to kiss you anymore?" I asked.

"No. Actually just the opposite." She said. She dropped it, and pulled me into a sweet kiss. So it was a setup. I shouldn't let her hand out with Koyuki too much.

Just when we were about to make out, guess who decides to drop by. Of course it's all our favorite character! And company! I just knew there had to be a wiretap in here some where…

"Koyuki!" Karin said. She pushed me off of her, causing me to fall off the bed.

"Ow." I simply said.

"What do you want?" Karin asked.

"More importantly, what were you two doing?" Renji said with one of those stupid smiles. Ugh.

"I'll say it again. What do you want? I'm busy." Karin said.

"Obviously. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play some tennis before we go back to Japan tomorrow." Koyuki said. I noticed her racket.

"Oh!" Karin said. "Well you should have said so sooner. Of course!" she extended her hand to help me up. "Come on. I was wondering how good you play."

"As if you need anymore showers." I said. She clicked her tongue and smacked my head.

"I have my racket, do you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then lets go!" she said excitedly. I grabbed my racket. While Karin was preoccupied with talking to Matsumoto, I had my own little conversation with Koyuki.

"Where is it?" I asked. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Where is what?" she said innocently. That never worked on me. Ok, maybe sometimes, but I was furious now.

"Just tell me." She finally had a smile (the one that looks like Gin's) on her face.

"As if. I'm sure you know exactly where it is anyway." She said, cleaning her nails.

"Could you at least give me a hint?" I asked. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Ok. It was a souvenir I bought here. I showed it to you when we were on our way back to the hotel. Don't you remember?" she asked. I did have a faint memory of it, but I probably wasn't paying attention when she showed it to me. Great. She was spying _and _taunting me.

There was a tennis court near the hotel. It wasn't out of the ordinary, just your regular green ground. Koyuki wanted to spar a little with Karin, so I was just watching in the sidelines. Karin wasn't so bad. Her backhand was better than I expected. Though Koyuki wasn't really playing to her best, like she usually does (trust me you can tell).

"What to play with Karin? I'm pretty much done." Koyuki said. I nodded.

**Karin's POV**

We're back at the hotel now. This evening was better than I thought it would be. I was taking yet another shower. I swear if Koyuki walks in here and asks if I want to go take a late swim in the pool… never mind. When I was done in the bathroom I saw Toshiro taking a nap on the bed.

"You can use the bath now." I said, touching his shoulder to wake him.

"Yawn. 'Kay." He said.

"You're already tired? It's only 11:05PM" I sarcastically said. He just smiled.

I was wondering if he was going to get back at me for beating him at a round of tennis. Honestly I didn't expect it, but a fair game is a fair game. I touched the bracelet on my wrist. I had my suspicions when Koyuki gave it too me, but she said she wanted me to have it as "a souvenir from me to you". And it looked pretty expensive, so I kept it anyway.

Toshiro walked out of the bathroom. Man that was fast. Oh, and did I mention he was topless!? So this was how he was gonna play it. Embarrass me to the high heavens. I grabbed the pillow I used as a previous weapon and threw it at him.

"You jerk." I said.

"Thanks, I needed this pillow." He put it over his face.

"Your gonna get a cold sleeping like that." I said.

"I'll take it for your gawking face." He grinned.

"Tch." I ruffled his hair, not like it matters. He told me it spikes naturally. Yeah right. I bet if I searched his suit case I'd find a ton of hair gel. Though his hair never felt stiff or looked over shiny. That's what hair gel does to your hair, by the way. Just soft and snowy…oh great I _was_ gawking. Good thing he's asleep.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" he asked. So he noticed it.

"Uh, from Koyuki why?"

"Can I see it?"

"Um…sure." I took it off and handed it to Toshiro. He examined it a bit, and then the heart charm caught his eye. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You might want to cover your ears." He whispered. I did, and the next moment he screamed at it. I heard another scream from the room next to ours. Wait…wasn't that Koyuki's room? Then I heard someone running down the hallway, and Koyuki barged in with headphones around her neck.

"You bastard!" she screamed. Toshiro just had a smile on his face.

"That's what you get. Here." He threw the bracelet at her, and she obviously caught it. She had a really mad expression.

"Ugh…Why you! Stealing my fun…stupid, stupid, stupid!!" I heard her mumble as she left.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing you would want to know about. Hey, if you say "I love you" I'll let you use my arm as a pillow."

"No." What was that all of a sudden?

"Well I've said it, just never heard you say it." He said.

"I'll say it sooner or later…" I said.

"What? Are you embarrassed?" he said. I was this close from ripping that stupid smile off his face.

"Of course not." I said.

"It's not that hard."

"I'll say it when I want to."

"Hmmm…Well ok." He said, and went to sleep again.

"Seriously, put a shirt on before you catch a cold."

"Right, right." He got up and put a black sweater on, rolling up the sleeves.

"Happy?"

"I'm just saying…if you catch a cold so suddenly Koyuki might hound me." I said. He didn't respond, and just yawned and went to sleep again. It was officially one in the morning… I touched his sleeping face. Damn, why did he have to look so cute? His eyes opened.

"You look like you want to say something." He said.

"…" He waited a little more before closing his eyes again. I was going to have to swallow my pride for this one.

"I love you." I whispered. Ok………….not as bad as I thought. Toshiro chuckled a little. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"You two are evil geniuses." I said.

"We prefer to be called 'prodigies'" he said.

"Hmph." I rested my head on his shoulder. Well, at least I got some rest that night.

When I woke up I heard some very annoying laughter. Trying to ignore it……..not working. I opened my eyes and saw Koyuki and Matsumoto looming over me.

"Ugh…What do you want so early in the morning?" I asked. Matsumoto was the one who answered.

"Well, for one it's already 9:30AM. We came here to wake you up, but we found something more entertaining." She was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You." Koyuki said pointing to me. I was a bit dazed because I had just woken up, but then I realized that Toshiro _was still_ hugging me.

"Oh! Shit, we're going to be late….. whoops, sorry Toshiro." I had accidentally pushed him off me…and off the bed.

"Why do _I_ keep getting hurt?" he said.

"You two should hurry up and get ready, or we're going to miss our flight." Renji said. Man, these people…I'm going to….ugh!

"I still can't believe that you two actually shared the bed. I expected one of you to be on the floor, preferably Nii-chan." Koyuki said. We were already in the terminal, just getting to the gate.

"I'm never going to trust you with getting me a room ever again. You just love to scheme don't you?" I said.

"I'm not the scheming one. Matsumoto is. I'm just your regular everyday prodigy." She said. How did she ever get such a perfect poker face? I bet she was a killer at poker.

"So you live in Karakura, right?" Koyuki asked.

"Yup."

"That's good, so maybe we'll come visit you." I smiled at her, not really sure whether to think that would be nice, or if I should evacuate.

"Flight 348, now boarding." The intercom screeched. Oh, did I not tell you the bad news? We were all on different flights. Mine was boarding first. I gathered my things and got ready to leave. Toshiro stood next to be while we waited in the line. I couldn't find anything to talk about… has this happened before? Before I knew it, it was almost time to leave.

"No good bye kiss, huh?" I said. What in the world was I spouting now?

"I'll give you one the next time we meet, 'kay?" he said smiling a little.

"Ok then" Oh god did I just say "ok then"?

"Waaaaaaaah! I'm gonna miss you sooooo much Karin!!!" Koyuki said. I almost fell over when she hugged me. "Come here Toshiro! Group hug!"

"I'd rather no--"of course he didn't get a chance to finish. Koyuki always put us in this kind of situation.

"So we'll see you later?" Matsumoto said. I nodded. Koyuki's hug still strangling me. Renji had to pry her off me of course.

"Bye Karin, Mr. Kurosaki!" Koyuki yelled as we got on the plane. I couldn't help but look back.

"Oh wait! Here, Karin, take this with you!" she threw the bracelet that was rigged (Toshiro eventually told me). "I still want you to have it. And don't worry I took the wiretap off!" she yelled.

"Really?" I said back.

"Of course! Would I lie to you?!" I didn't have time to tell her the many responses that popped in my head. I notice that Toshiro waved good bye. Speechless too huh? I waved back. And that was it.

When I got on the plane I looked at the bracelet, just to make sure that she really hadn't put anything on it. Maybe not a wiretap, but maybe something else. I notice there was a new charm on the bracelet, a locket. I looked at what was inside. It was a picture of me and Toshiro. She took it this morning while we were asleep, naturally. We looked kinda like their parents together. Hmmm…this is probably the first time I didn't want to smack Koyuki…

"Karin! Over here!" I looked over and saw my twin sister Yui and my brother Ichigo. I walked over.

"So how was your "vacation"?" Ichigo said.

"A lot better than I expected and _way_ better that you think it was." I said.

"And why was that?" Ichigo said with a weird expression. He probably thought it was weird that I enjoyed a trip with my dad.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I said back.

**hopefully it wasn't disappointing... review if you want me to make a second series. i will if i get any**


End file.
